Narcissism In The Act
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: 12/100: Creation. Hollander presents the first copy to Genesis. Implied Genesis/Hollander. Yaoi. Clonecest.


12/100 Creation. Genesis/Hollander...  
Okay it's more Genesis/Clone with _implied _Genesis/Hollander. Oh, and implied everyone/Genesis.  
This is what you get when I have writer's block...

**

* * *

**

Creation

Narcissism In The Act

His hand dropped down to his side, taking position upon his left hip that was jutted out to the side. His right hand remained at his mouth where he nibbled at his fingertips, even though they were gloved. Azure eyes scanned over the face and naked body of the one presented like some trophy before him. His gaze drifted leisurely ashen skin, over the dips and curves of every muscle, seeing everything in a complete different point of view, and he loved what he saw.

Nonetheless, there was still one thing that troubled him…

"One question," He said simply, barely waiting for a response from the older man besides him.

"What?"

"Why does it have to look exactly like me?"

Hollander rolled his eyes and ran his hand down his face. Trust Genesis to act like some dive instead of being awe-struck. He actually half-expected Genesis to be over the moon that there would be more of himself, that he would have loved to see himself everyday (surely, that was his dream!), but alas, the Rhapsodos boy was one hard nut to crack.  
"It's a copy, Genesis, of course it looks like you…" The aged scientist sighed irritably.

"But it's _distracting_," The redhead whined, finally taking his hand out of his mouth, now running through the soft bronze locks of his fringe.

"What do you mean?" Hollander asked curiously.

Taking a few steps forwards, Genesis took a firm hold of his silent clone's face, lifting its chin up slightly. "Look at these eyes! How can I work when I have these beautiful aquamarine gems following my every move?"

"Yes," The scientist muttered, his tone was riddled with boredom, sounding much like a psychologist during a particularly tedious consultation. "I see how you've never encountered that problem before,"

"And these lips, constantly parted when not pouted and wet and so inviting and-"

"Yes." Hollander interrupted, not sure where the SOLDIER was going and not certain whether or not it was wrong to be enjoying it.

Letting go of the copy, Genesis circled around the figure, lightly dragging his hand alone bare flesh as he went. "How do people cope being around me all the time? It must be so painful seeing all this flawless perfection and never be able to touch it,"

"Trust me," Hollander groaned, "It's much easier than you think,"

Ignoring the comment in favour of eyeing up the copy's pale, slim back, Genesis licked his lips and continued. "It seems a shame only a select few will only be able to indulge themselves with this flesh," His warm hand lovingly caressed the clone; he frowned and stopped, turning back to its creator. "Why is it so unresponsive?"

"It's a clone. It has no conscience, you must control,"

A smirk washed across the pair of narrow lips before him and Hollander was left worrying what the 1st Class was planning, especially when that head of auburn hair disappeared behind a shoulder. Seconds later, a pair of red gloved hands gripped tightly to naked hips and the clone _moaned._

But it wasn't just any moan.

No, this was the moan he'd heard before when the redhead was alone with Angeal in the latter's bedroom back in Banora when they were teenagers and discovering the physical pleasures of manhood.

It was the moan he'd heard moments before he'd stumbled in to find Genesis sprawled out over and being fucked into a lab table by Sephiroth.

"Genesis," The scientist grumbled an unenthusiastic warning. He would have liked to have turned away and left, but he found his mind wasn't in control of him anymore.

The clone's back arched and it let out another cry; Hollander became more curious than anything else. He was about to inquire when the copy's heavy arms rose to loose its hands in the silken copper locks of its hair with a face contorted in pleasure.

The sight was divine, for it seemed that the clone was doing this all without stimulation (something he wouldn't put past the real Genesis when he though about it), but the scarlet material that pooled on the floor behind the copy's feet and fingers that bruised skin reminded the man that this was the work of a particularly supercilious SOLDIER 1st Class.

"Your work never fails to impress, Professor," Genesis chuckled darkly against the soft skin of the clone.

"Thank you," Hollander replied, watching as Genesis stood to his full height, yet still his grip remained tight on his new plaything, pulling those lean hips closer to him.

Warm lips rained down on pale skin before the SOLDIER broke away with an ominous smirk. "I must ask though, Hollander, why is the clone hot, wet and salty inside?" A crimson clad hand rose to daintily wipe away not-so-innocent-anymore moisture from his lips. "Did you fuck my clone before I came here, you dirty old man?"

Lowering his dark eyes to the floor, away from the redhead's steely gaze, Hollander mumbled his reply. "It's not like you would ever agree-"

"You never asked," Genesis answered smoothly, voice as sweet and viscous as honey and equally as delicious. His hand lingered on Hollander's cheek, a thumb brushed lightly over his lips. "Tell me neck time and I'll make it respond. It'll be like you're fucking the real thing… until you want it the other way round…" The redhead laughed venomously and reclaimed his hand when the aged man showed signs of leaning into the touch. "Do you have anymore clones? I have an idea for Sephiroth's 25th that's coming up soon."


End file.
